Fiery Love
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: Lunalle 'Luna' Hayers, Guardian Witch of fire, was requested to make amends with the Phantomhive's and be the Fiancé for the Earl of Phantomhive. Except, the only person alive is Ciel Phantomhive. And let say that she doesn't like him that much but as time passes. She starts to fall, will our favourite character will too?
1. Lunalle Hayes

**Hey fans of Black Butler! My name is Assasin and I'm showing you the new chapter for** **_Fiery Love._**

**Title: Fiery Love**

**Summary: Lunalle 'Luna' Hayers, guardian witch of fire, was requested to make amends with the Phantomhive's. Except, the only person alive is Ciel Phantomhive. And let say that she doesn't like him that much but as time passes. She starts to fall, will our favourite character will too?**

**Genre(s): Romance, Fantasy.**

**Rating(s): M ish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the best Manga I have ever read in years. **

* * *

_People said that the Earl Of Phantomhive has bad taste in women, a prime example of the current fiancé is a good one._

* * *

**Third ****Person POV**

A girl with black hair carefully walk in the markets. Her lavender gown with her hair curled at the tip, stating that she was a very important person. Eyes turned when she walked by, her pale face was glistening in the sun light. Her face was decorated with gold eyes and a monotone face.

She was walking past a fruit store when she saw a boy being bullied by two guys, _What's the use of beind a witch when you can't do magic. _She sneakingly took out a brown mahogony stick and said some words. Soon, the bullies were having big bat ears and have fangs on their teeth.

They ran away, crying to their mummies. The boy were still but the girl could tell that he was afraid,relieved and scared. The girl smile as she walked to him, "Hello. What's your name?"

The boy hesitated before answering, "Andrew...Young Mistress Hayers." He said while cowering in fear. He heard rumors that the Hayers were people whom could use magic. They are neither demons nor angels. More of a neutral people. Witches and wizards. And they had a very bad temper.

Young Mistress Hayes smiled, "Oh...Call me Luna." She said while smiling, the boy's eyes immediately brightened. "Okay! You can call me Drew!" He said while putting on a wide,toothy grin.

Luna said some things and suddenly an apple appear out of nowhere, the boy eyed it curiously. "Go on, have it." The boy smile and grabbed it, he munched it down under 5 mins."H-H-How did you do that?" Luna smiled and gave the boy a few silver coins, "Let's keep it a secret, hm?" The boy nodded sincerely. Luna smiled and pet his head, "Goodbye now."

Meanwhile, in the backgrounds. A tall man was wearing black clothing, his face etched with a stoic expression. "Young Master?" A boy with a bored expression said without looking at him. "Yes Sebastian?" _  
_

"I'm aware that you want to make amends with the Hayes? Am I correct?" The boy looked at him with a suspicious glance. "Yes. Why do you want to know?" The man smirked while shaking his head. "Just reminding you."

_**Later that day...**_

Luna walked through the door of a modest house, "Coby?" She shouted, immediately, a man with auburn hair appeared. "Yes, Young Mistress?" She said without blinking, "I am aware my parents wants to see me?" The young man nodded, " Yes Young Mistress"

Luna replied with a polite smile, "Thank you." She said then proceeded to knock on the door, when she got no answer. She barged in.

"GAH! MOM!DAD! STOP SCARRING ME!" Lelaine and Frestar Hayers was snogging on the couch with close to being naked. "L-Lunalle!" The elders said while trying to put their clothes properly.

Lunalle was currently having a red face with hands hiding her bright gold eyes. "I-Is it okay to look now?" They both gave each other a sweet kiss before answering, "Yes." Luna sighed, "You really should have knocked, you know'." Frestar said, annoyed. "I did knock. You were busy exchanging spit to notice." They both blushed before Lelaine said.

"Ah! Lunalle. Please sit down." I eyed her suspiciously before sitting, "Coby said that both of you wanted to tell me something?" They nodded, "The Earl Of Phantomhive wants to make amends with the Hayes family." My eyes widened big enough for it to pop out. "and...He wants to have your hand in marriage."

**Lunalle's POV**

If I was drinking water, I would had done a spit take right there, right now. "WHAT!? BUT...ISNT HE 14? AND A DEMON?" I shouted, unable to control my rage. THey say that the Hayes has a very bad temper...Well...It's true on so many levels.

My parents didnt react to this. "Lunalle Ashlynn June Ophelia Jernia Hayes! You're one year younger than him and he is not difference from us!" I sighed in anger, "So? I'm too young to fricken get engaged! You're both from the Council! Do somthing! Please!" I begged. They looked at me sadly, "We can't do anything, sorry dear. The Earl asked us for permission to have you stay at the mansion for a few weeks. In that few weeks time, you will be married and be a Phantomhive."

I started to shook, "No...I cant get married to a stranger! It's not fair!" I felt tears flowed down my cheek. "Life isnt fair, Luna." I took a shaky, deep breath before whispering. "Can I say goodbye to Lely first?" They nodded and I ran to Lely's room.

I knocked the door and a frail, angelic voice said, "Come in." I opened the door and came inside. I closed the door and sat down, "Hello Lil's." The girl dark grey eyes immediatly brightened. "Luna!" SHe wanted to hug me but she started to cough and hack.

"Lely!" I started to grab the medicine and push it in her mouth. I pured water in her mouth and she started to swallow it, "Luna. I'm scared that I won't be able to see you do magic anymore." I started to put on a teary smile, my eyes watering immediatly. "Nonsense! We will find you a cure. I promise." She smiled before closing her eyes to rest for ,I hope, a sleep.

"I'll see you in a few weeks Lel's." I said and kissed her fore head. I went outside while quietly closing the door, I saw my lugagge are already packed neatly and put outside. I saw a very unhappy Coby, "Coby-" He stopped me from talking by smashing his lips to mine. I widened my eyes in shock and his lips were gone as fast as they contacted mine.

"I just wanted to do that. Even if it's once." He whispered to me while cradling my cheek. "Coby..." I hugged him back, not a lover hug but a friendship one. I do not have feelings for the bestest friend in my life.

I got into the carriage and it rode away, everything was left behind me. My parents, my name, my friends, my sister. I try not to think about it, it will only make me cry even more.

_**At The Phantomhive's Mansion.**_

I got off the carriage and got my luggage, I quietly entered the place. It was HUGE! The chandeliers were all polished to the extent they shined every where I go. I saw three servants standing beside me. I curtsied, "Good Morning Young Mistress Hayes. T-The young master will be joining you shortly." I nodded and thanked the maid with big,round glasses.

"Where's the Young Mas-" I heard a girly cry and before I knew it. I felt my legs running to the noise, I opened the door to the noise and there was a blonde girl trying to throw a ring to the floor. I whipped out my wand before thinking and said. "Accio ring." The ring came to me hand and I sighed in relief. The blonde girl looked at me and growled. "Who are you?" I looked around and saw a man with black clothing with a amused smile on his face.

I saw a boy with bluish hair and matching eyes, his right eye was covered in an eyepatch. I felt my heart thumped even faster when I saw him looking straight at me, _Thumped faster? It must have been the run. I really have to work out. _

"My name is Lunalle Ashlynn June Ophelia Jernia Hayes. I'm the heir to the Hayes fortune and I just saved some idiot's ring from breaking into many pieces." I grumbled.

* * *

**Done! Whew! Now I really just 20 episodes of Black Butler and read 7 chapters for the manga. I hope some kind souls would point out mistakes, I really am just an amatuer :) R&R**

**_And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour._**


	2. OBLIVIATE!

**Hey people! I gotten some nice comments of my story so here's another! **

**Title: Crazier**

**Summary: Lunalle 'Luna' Hayers, Guardian Witch of fire, was requested to make amends with the Phantomhive's and be the Fiancé for the Earl of Phantomhive. Except, the only person alive is Ciel Phantomhive. And let say that she doesn't like him that much but as time passes. She starts to fall, will our favourite character will too?**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ratings: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji or whatever! **

* * *

_The Last Time On Fiery Love_

_I saw a boy with bluish hair and matching eyes, his right eye was covered in an eyepatch. I felt my heart thumped faster when I saw him looking straight at me._

_"My name is Lunalle Ashlynn June Ophelia Jernia Hayes. I'm the heir to the Hayes' fortune and I just saved some idiot's ring."_

* * *

The blondie just walked to me, "H-How did you get the ring so fast?" I looked at the ring and immediatly cursed in my head, I raised my hand and let her see the stick. "A stick? How does a st-" "_Obliviate." _I stopped her question by pointing it at her head and her eyes wore a dazed look.

"L-Lizzy?" THe blunette asked then he turned to me, "WHat did you do to her?" He asked angrily. I rolled my eyes, "Relax, I'm not killing her...Yet." I smirked, Bluenette turned pale before there was a bright light. The whole room was filled with picture's of the blondie, as a child and as a baby.

"C-Cinematic Record?" Bluenette talked, I turned to him and walked closer. "Cinematic...? No, I'm not a death god. These are all the memories of the person lives some precious...Some just plain sad." The guy clad in black started talking, "Miss Hayes, I'm aware that you are a witch?" I nodded while looking at the bluenette's expression, which was curiousity.

"Which means you hold the power to take away memories and put in fake ones." I smiled humouressly, "Yes, now just let me...Ah." I took out a film of watching the ring flew out of the air and into my hands, the part where I casted a spell on her. "Now...What should I put in? What was the girl doing here in the first place?" The blacknette said, "Lady Elizabeth was trying to convince Young Master to be her Fiancé again."

I nodded and put in memories of when she was here for afternoon tea, "Done." I whipped out my wand and said "Finé" Everything went back to normal and Elizabeth had no longer a dazed look and a cup of tea I had conjured for her and the bluenette.

"What...Ciel? I must have dazed off. What was I here again for..." I cut in, "You were here to discuss erm..." I asked the blacknette, "What is his name?" Blacknette ha an amused smile before responding, "Ciel Phantomhive."

I put on a fake smile, "To discuss with Ciel-" My eyes widened, _Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive? THe person I have to marry?_ I shook my head, "To discuss about the dress you would like me to wear in a few weeks time."

Ciel glared at me and I put on a sickly sweet smile, "Miss Hayes, I am Sebastian Michealis and I would like to show you to your room please." I nodded and pocketed my wand in my sleeve.

I walked beside Sebastian and I started talking. "How is Ciel Phantomhive these days,Demon?" Sebastian just smiled, "Young Master is fine but being pestered by Lady Elizabeth had made him rather fustrated." I giggled. "This your room, Miss Hayes."

I nodded and thanked him, the luggage was already packed neatly in the wardrobe. I saw a giant dog outside**(PLUTO DIDNT DIE!), **I smiled when it remembered me of the animal I saw while I was in magical England.

**Later at 6:00**

I was wearing my black glasses and reading magic spells when I heard the door knocked. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Sebastian, "Oh Sebastian, hello?" Sebastian bowed and said, "Dinner is ready. Young Master is waiting for you." I bit my bottom lip and took off my glasses. "Okay."

I walked down the stairs and then to the dining room. I sat at the right side of the table and started eating suddenly out of a blue, "Why don't you sit with me, Miss Hayes?" I almost choked on my food and looked up to see Ciel looking at me with a monotone expression. "I-I-I'm fine eating here, don't want to squeeze you."

Ciel raised an eyebrow before smirking, "You do know that you're skinnier than me." I blushed in embarassment and continued eating. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ciel smirking slyly at me.

I ate finished dinner before Ciel and excused myself, I went to the library and started reading. I bit my bottom lip and got a book, _Tubercolosis**(sp?).**_I started reading and then everything was gone. I read that children who have caught this life threatening disease at the age of 4 will die in probably 4 years, 6 years maximum. I closed the book while holding back tears.

I looked up and saw Ciel staring at me with his good eye, I strangled a scream and glared at him. "Wha the- How di- Why did-" I stuttered. I shut my mouth closed and CIel just chuckled. "I knocked but you didn't answer so I just came in."

I rolled my eyes, "What were you reading that got you so teary-eyed?" I gulped, "Erm..." _I can't tell him or he will just laugh in my face. Saying that my sister should die soon for catching such a common disease for a noble._ I randomly snatched a book, "I'm crying because I was reading...'Romeo And Juliet." I meantally sighed in relief, Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"It is quite a tradegy." I gulped, "Well I should get going now..." I stood up and was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him until his hands was wraped protectively around my waist. I blushed a scarlet red, Ciel saw my blush and chuckled. "How about I read with you?" He whispered huskily in my ear. I shuddered form the sudden warmth.

"O-Okay." I replied while his chin was on my bare shoulder.

**Later...**

Sebastian couldn't find his young master so he checked the library. He knocked the door, "Young Master?" He opened the door to reveal Ciel Phantomhive arms around Lunalle Hayes as if he would never let go of her. Sebastian chuckled, _This engagement is going to be eventful._

* * *

**Done! Two chapters in two days, must be a new record. Now I hope y'all enjoy the story. R&R**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.**_


	3. DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE GIRLS! SERIOUSLY!

**Hey people! I gotten some nice comments of my story so here's another! **

**Title: Crazier**

**Summary: Lunalle 'Luna' Hayers, Guardian Witch of fire, was requested to make amends with the Phantomhive's and be the Fiancé for the Earl of Phantomhive. Except, the only person alive is Ciel Phantomhive. And let say that she doesn't like him that much but as time passes. She starts to fall, will our favourite character will too?**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ratings: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji or whatever! **

* * *

_The Last Time On Fiery Love_

_Sebastian couldn't find his young master so he checked the library. He knocked the door, "Young Master?" He opened the door to reveal Ciel Phantomhive arms around Lunalle Hayes as if he would never let go of her. Sebastian chuckled, This engagement is going to be eventful._

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of movement at my chest, I rubbed my eyes . I looked down and saw my fiancé snuggling my chest, her black hair covering her peaceful face.

I smiled, "You don't look as tense as before, I wonder what book you were really reading" I said in my British accent. I felt Luna stirring and her big brown eyes opened, "Oh...Ciel..." She then started to look around.

"Ciel!" She got out of my arms, I suddenly felt cold without her. "...Pardon me for the informal greeting, Mister Phantomhive." She then hurried out of the library, I looked curiously at her before standing up and feeling an ache on my neck.

"I got to have Sebastian apply ointment." I said and walked outside, I saw Sebastian smirking at me. "Enjoy your sleep, Young Master?" I looked at him, puzzled then I blushed when I know what he was talking about.

"S-Shut up." I grumbled, Sebastian just made an amused smile. "Very well, Young Master. Today breakfast is Strawberry Shortcake made from the finest berries at a world known farm."

I nodded and walked downstairs, I saw Luna at the right side of the table. I sat down at the head side of the table, "Why don't you sit beside me?" Lunalle blushed before shaking her head. "N-No thanks. I'm fine."

I then started to feel myself a smirk sliding on my lips, "If...You won't sit with me...Then I will sit with you." I took my cake and slide beside Lunalle, I smirked when she started to blush like crazy.

She was about to move when I slid my hand around Lunalle, I could tell that she is starting to feel uncomfortable with her red face and her eyes turning gold. "M-M-Mister Phantomhive."

I chuckled when I heard her soft voice ringing. "_Wingardium Levasiosa"_ I heard her say then suddenly, I was upside down and floating. "Didn't people taught you not to take advantage of girls?" She said, annoyed.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian came running and chuckled when he saw me floating and Lunalle holding her wand. "Young Master...Didn't I told you that the Hayes family has very bad tempers?"

I started to thrashed, "Whatever! Just get me down!" Sebastian bowed and asked Lunalle to put me grumbled before casting another spell and I was down.

**Lunalle's POV**

I glared at Ciel before turning my attention to Sebastian, "I'm done with Breakfast now if anybody needs me, I'll be at my room." I turned around and speed walk to my room.

After I got to my room, I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. _Why did I do that? I'm suppose to be a good little witch, not somebody who just make a spell on people that make me blush! _

I threw my pillow across the room and instantly it explodes into a million pieces. I bit my bottom lip when Sebastian knocked on the door. "Miss Hayes? I thought I heard a bit of distraction over there?"

I replied, "Nope, I just accidentally knocked my knee to the bed." Fortunately, Sebastian took it and said. "Oh okay, Young Master would like you in his study. There is a mission for you and Young Master."

I nodded, "Okay Sebastian! I'll be right there!" I mentally groaned Sebastian said I have to have a mission with Ciel. I sighed when I opened my door and went to the study.

**At the study...**

I looked at the letter with a red wax seal, I raised my eyebrow when Ciel was looking at me with his good blue eye.

Finally, I grabbed the letter from his and cut it open with a knife. I read the letter.

_Dear Phantomhive's,_

_I am writing in concern of the people laying awake at night. They are traumatized at the rumor of people landing up in ice__. I urge you, my dog and my flame, to rest the matter at hand._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Victoria._

"People showing up in ice?" Ciel then started talking, "Flame? Who's the Flame?" I stared at him, "Flame? I'm the Flame," Ciel raised a disbelief eyebrow at me, I sighed. " I'm the Guardian Witch Of Fire, Only Queen Victoria knows."

Ciel nodded, "Okay." Then he poked her, Luna stepped back. "What the...Quit it Phantomhive!" Ciel chuckled and stopped his annoying action. Luna sighed, "Now...We have to find out where do the people found the bodies." She looked at the ground with furrowed eyebrows, Ciel just chuckled somemore. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian perked up, "Yes?" Ciel looked out the window, "Bring me a map of the people whom died or have seen the bodies." Sebastian bowed, "Yes, My Lord." Then in a flash, he was gone.

Luna blinked at the space that once were occupied by Sebastian and then fiddled with her wand. "I still have to figure out why that there are random strands of ice coming right and left..." She sighed again.

Ciel looked at her, "Luna...Relax...It's not good if you worn out yourself." Luna sighed again and sat at a chair. "I know. I know...*sigh* I just feel too stress."

Ciel tilted his head, "Why?" Luna looked up at him, "Because whenever there is a misuse of magic in England. I HAVE to clean it up and obliterate the person whom misused it. But I have no idea who did it." Luna sighed again, Ciel looked at Luna and sat beside her. "Firstly, stop sighing. Secondly, we will find the person soon."

He subconciously put her hand on Luna's small ones and Luna sighed in, what Ciel thought as, relief. She looked at him and smiled a small one. "Thanks, Ciel." Ciel smiled and nodded, "No problem."

They both smiled at each other, unbeknowst a shadow watching them outside the window of Ciel Phantomhive's Study. "Boss, Ashlee Winters is now falling." The shadow said into the phone, the voice in the phone chucklec darkly. "Good. Good. Good. If she will just love the boy then I will have that wretched stone!" The shadow laughed evilly before dissapearing completly.

* * *

**0.0 I wonder what's going to happen? Well, it's me to know and you to figure out! I hope you enjoyed the story and R&R!**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour**_


End file.
